160 cm
by Akane Naomi
Summary: For a girl like Ayumi, it would take a lot more than height to get noticed by Satsuki.
1. Chapter 1

_**160 cm **_

_I was known as the tallest girl being 160 centimeters, yet I knew, it would take me a while to get myself noticed by him._

"_Satsuki doesn't like models, or girls with long hair." _Ayumi remembered as those words her friends repeated in her mind came back. _"Just do your best." _was another thing people always told her. Shaking her head tiredly she couldn't help but sigh. "I'm tired of what people are telling me… can't they just make up their mind?"

Almost stepping on a notebook that was on the floor, she bent down to pick it up and looked to see if there was a name inside it. "Katakura, Satsuki?" she read aloud as she blushed slightly saying his name. "I better return it to him."

--------------

Preschool

"Sho-chan! Look at what I drew!" a little girl exclaimed to her friend who was at the sand box. Eager to see him she smiled happily as she showed the picture at his direction, making him glance at her.

The boy smiled but gave her a weird look. "Sho-chan? That's sounds like a name for a girl."

Her smile dropped as she gave him a worried gaze. "Y-You don't like it?"

"N-No, that's not what I meant." he interrupted putting his hands up. "I meant, it's okay to call me that." turning away with a bit red in the face, making it an awkward silence between them. "Um…your picture is nice by the way…"

"Really?" she asked as her smile came back. "Thank you!"

Afterschool

"Kids are so lucky…." yawned a blond high schooler as he walked inside the preschool building after school waiting for a certain girl to come out and call his name when she saw him.

"Kippei-onii-chan!" yelled the familiar voice as she ran up to him to hug him. Noticing that there was another girl beside him, she still smiled but kept quiet.

"You still remember Kokoro right?" Kippei asked her as he realized that there was a quiet atmosphere between them. She nodded as he took hold of her hand and the three of them walked outside to go home.

As they were going home, they noticed someone at their doorway waiting outside the Katakura family gates. Seeing her sigh and about to walk away, Yuzuyu recognized the girl and smiled. "The girl at on the billboard!" she pointed surprising Kippei and Kokoro by her outburst.

"Eh?" Ayumi asked in surprise also that someone was pointing her out.

Kokoro looked at Ayumi and remembered where she saw her. "Oh, I think Yuzuyu is talking about the ad. at the billboard station. You were the model for that correct?"

She blushed slightly and nodded and bowed. "I-I'm Kubota, Ayumi, you can call me Ayumi."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Tokunaga, Kokoro. Kokoro is fine with me also." the high school girl introduced as she turned to Kippei.

"Ah! I'm Katakura, Kippei" he quickly announced as he pointed to the young girl in between them. "And this is Yuzuyu-chan!" he grinned.

Ayumi smiled warmly at the three. "It's nice to meet you." as she checked her watch and gasped. "I'm sorry! I'm going to be late for my photo shoot, perhaps maybe next time we'll talk more?"

"W-Wait! Didn't you come here for a reason?" Kippei asked as he stopped her for a moment. "Uh… I mean, because you were looking at our house and no one was home, well I mean, now we are but-"

Listening to his long speech, she took a notebook out of her backpack and gave it to him. "Oh yes, this was Katakura-kun's notebook. Your brother left it at school and I was going to return it but it seemed like no one was at home."

Staring at the notebook he skimmed through the pages and saw his brother's name and nodded. "I'll give it to him." as she smiled and ran down the street in a hurry. "Wow! She runs fast!" he added.

"What are you talking about? That's what you and Yuzuyu are like every morning when you're running late." Kokoro added as she rolled her eyes that he would suddenly forget and started walking into the house.

"She's lucky. People her age are so young." Kippei complained as he walked in after her inside the house. "Young teenage love, that's what I'd say."

This started to make her annoyed. "Are you saying that we're old?!" almost destroying the carton of milk that she was about to pour for the preschooler.

"N-No! I didn't mean it like that!"

--------------------------

"Well, I didn't see Satsuki when I dropped by, but at least his brother was nice enough to return it to him." Ayumi thought sadly as she stopped running, now slowly walking since she really wasn't that much of a hurry. "Oh well, it would take a lot to get noticed for a girl like me anyways…"


	2. Chapter 2

_**A girl**_

_**Young**_

_**Under pressure**_

_**Model**_

_**In love**_

"Satsuki-onii-chan." a tiny voice interrupted the twelve year old as he was packing his school bag. He turned to see his cousin ready in uniform beside the door. "I'm leaving." she continued.

Nodding to her as she smiled and left outside he resumed back to what he was doing. "Take care." he added knowing she wouldn't hear him anyways. After a few minutes, a loud thud and a door slam was heard upstairs, and suddenly running footsteps going downstairs. "Ah, Kippei, you're up." seeing the blond beside him.

"Satsuki! Where's Yuzuyu?!" Kippei exclaimed as he ran into the kitchen to look for her.

"She already left." he answered simply as he zipped up his bag and was about to leave until his brother ran back to him.

"Wait, what? You left her alone?" the blond asked in disbelief as he quickly put on his shoes and grabbed his school bag to follow him. "Why didn't you stop her?!"

Giving his older brother a dull expression, he shrugged. "She looked old enough to me to go out on her own."

"Ah! We have to go find her!" Kippei exclaimed again as he pointed to Satsuki. "You go that way, and I'll go this way!" he pointed to the opposite direction for the two of them.

"Eh? Why do I have to do this? I'll be late for school." the twelve year old sighed and knowing that there was no way out of it, he gave in. "Fine, I'll make today an exception."

-----------------------

Ayumi who was on her way to school, sighed as it was yet another day. "At least, today won't be so bad." and kept walking until she got to the crosswalk and stopped until it was okay to go. Noticing that she wasn't alone, she glanced down to see a young preschooler looking at the ground nervously. Bending down to see her face, she wondered if this girl was alone.

Yuzuyu, who also felt that a person was looking at her, looked back to suddenly smile. "Onee-chan!"

"Eh?!" Ayumi thought in surprise as she tried to explain. "U-Uh.. n-no I" hoping that this girl wasn't going to follow her throughout the rest of the day thinking she was her older sister.

"From the billboard train station." she grinned making Ayumi realize what she was talking about.

Smiling now, and nodding. "Ah, you are Yuzuyu-chan right? What are you doing here alone?"

"Yuzuyu is going to school!" the preschooler happily announced which took her by surprise hearing that a person at her age would go on her own.

Suddenly quiet between them as people were passing by, it took a moment to think about where the uniform was from. "That uniform is from Asou Preschool…but that's currently in a different direction! If I take her there, I'll be late for school…." the preteen thought sadly but shook her head. "I don't want to see her on the missing child list either." as she took Yuzuyu's tiny hand and walked her to school.

------------------------

Asou Preschool

------------------------

"Yuzuyu, hello!" her teacher greeted as they walked in through the gates.

"Sorry we were late, I found her alone walking by herself, so I had a hard time finding the school." Ayumi apologized quickly to find that behind the teacher was Satsuki.

The teacher smiled. "Don't worry, at least Yuzuyu is alright." as she walked with the preschooler leading her to her classroom, leaving Satsuki and Ayumi in silence.

Before she could say anything to him, he spoke first. "We should probably get to school even though we're late." he muttered as they both walked together in silence.

------------

Walking through the hallways of the school, they still continued in silence side by side, Satsuki in a calm mood and Ayumi in a tense, nervous situation. Just when she was about to open the door, he touched her hand to stop her. Blushing by his touch, she didn't glance at him.

"I just wanted to say thank you for what you did. For helping Yuzuyu and for returning my notebook yesterday." he said as he took his hand away for her to open the door. The class stared at them in surprise that they were together, together being late.

"Katakura, Kubota, you may take your seats and meet me after class to receive the assignments you both missed." the teacher smiled slightly acknowledging their presence.

Ayumi took her seat as she tried to look away from her classmate's gazes and glares. "I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen."

------------

"Bank teller!"

"Firefighter!"

"Yuzuyu-chan, what do you want to be when you grow up?" one of her classmates asked as a group sat in a circle to talk about what they wanted to be.

"Um……" she tried to think as she remembered Ayumi. "The girl on the billboard!"

Silence….

"A what?" another girl asked confused.

Marika rolled her eyes at everyone's stupidity. "She's talking about being a model." as everyone gasped and admired the idea. "But of course, it's impossible for Yuzuyu."

"Eh? Why?"

The dark haired girl smirked at her reaction, standing up and putting her hand high up. "You have to be really tall to be a model!"

"Now that you mention it……it must be impossible." sighing sadly at the idea of how short she was compared to Ayumi.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Silent**_

_**Alone often**_

_**Typical student**_

_**Special (in a good way)**_

_**Um…**_

_**Kid?**_

_**Intelligent**_

_**  
**_"Luckily, you two didn't miss much of what happened in class." their sensei continued chatting aloud to them as she handed them the assignments. She glanced over at Ayumi with a look of concern. "Of course you "are" going to finish the rest, correct?"

Both Ayumi and Satsuki nodded as they walked out of the classroom. The preteen couldn't help but look at the stack of papers she was given. "Just because I miss school from my modeling doesn't mean I don't do the work." with annoyance that her teacher would think like that.

"Ah, I'm heading this way." his voice interrupted her thoughts, seeing that he was pointing to the exit door and waved slightly, leaving her nervous. Just at the right moment as he left, her two familiar friends appeared.

"Ne ne, what was that all about?" her friend asked suspiciously eyeing her as she crossed her arms to hear an explanation.

"What are you talking about?" asking with a confused expression.

Her other dark haired friend nudged her gently. "You know. You. Satsuki. Coming late. T-o-g-e-t-h-e-r." emphasizing the together part.

A small blush crept on Ayumi's face as she tried to explain. "W-Well you see, it's a really long story….his cousin happened to see me, and she was lost, so I took her to her preschool where Sats-"

A hand was put up to stop her from talking, as her friend shook her head in disapproval. "Yeah right, sure. Like that really happened."

"B-But I'm telling the truth!" she argued hoping this wouldn't turn out as a bad situation.

"Mhm…" her friends mumbled pretending to agree with her while rolling their eyes at her answer. "Sure we believe you."

…………………..

"Sometimes I think they are only friends with me because I'm a model…" a sigh could be heard from the student. "Can't I get a little support and not negativity?"

"_Satsuki likes girls with short hair."_

"_He doesn't really like girls that model."_

"_He also doesn't like "tall" girls…"_

"Tall…" she noted bitterly. "Would he act different if I had been a bit shorter?"

"Kubota-san!"

"Hai!" she announced looking up at her manager and photographer who were staring at her.

Her manager sighed shaking her head as she showed a few pictures of herself. "Looking at the pictures, you seem to be in daze. I'll let you off today and we'll pick up where we left off tomorrow."

Nervously peeking at the pictures, her manager was right. She wasn't smiling as much as usual. Her expression was more…of a blank expression or emotional. "If I keep this up…this wouldn't be good…." thinking of what would happen if she kept thinking about other things while doing her job.

………………………..

"I just have to keep my mind off of my friends." she thought aloud, but made sure she wasn't heard by anyone. She continued to walk down the street, noticing that she was being followed. "Is……it…a stalker?" as she walked a bit faster, still hearing footsteps following her.

"Hey." the stranger finally spoke up touching her shoulder to stop her.

Ayumi winced as she shut her eyes hoping that she wouldn't get hurt. "Ah! I have pepper spray and I'm not afraid to use it!" she cried turning to face the person with a spray bottle in her hand.

A sigh escaped from the person's reaction. "Kubota-san, that's hairspray."

"Eh?!" she asked in surprised as she glanced at the object in her hand. "It "is" hairspray!" and eyed the person who was in front of her. "And how do you know my name?…Y-You're not ….some fan boy or anything a-are you?" suddenly in a worried look. "Oh no! Please tell me you're not surrounding me with recording systems and paparazzi cameras! Or worse! You're writing everything that I'm saying right now, right?"

"K-Kubota…" the person sighed again and you could imagine the stranger right now in a sweat drop moment. "She has fan boys that chase her?" he thought to himself as he took his hood off to reveal his identity.

"K-Katakura?!" she again became shocked to see this was the stranger.

"Yes Kubota-san, I'm glad that we are now starting to clear this up." he added and looked away as she giggled.

"S-Sorry, I thought you were someone else." she apologized quickly.

He looked at the sky. "It's getting dark and I just noticed you starting to leave. Didn't your modeling job end hours ago?"

Checking the watch on her wrist, he was right. She was supposed to be home "hours" ago. "I….I guess I had a lot on my mind…"

He nodded as if he knew what she was thinking of, and kept quiet as they were both walking in the same direction. After a while of silence….

"Ah…Katakura-kun…" she quietly spoke up as he stopped only to be a few inches away from her.

"Hm?" was his reply.

She glanced at the name outside of the house. "Isn't this where you live? We're walking right past it."

He didn't answer her at first, once again being silent. "I heard you lived alone, isn't that well…lonely and a bit sad?"

The words made her nervous and wonder how he knew. "U-Uh….um….yes that's true. I mean the only reason why I have a modeling job is to….pay for the rent…" and looked down ashamed that now someone found out about her secret.

Walking closer to her, he glanced at her face and at the house. "So if you stayed at my house, do you think that could help you be less stressed out in school?"

"E-Eh?!" she squeaked quietly not believing what she was hearing just now. "Y-You…don't mind?"

Opening the gates to get inside, he smiled slightly. "Welcome to the Katakura House."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kid like attitude**_

_**In love with Kokoro?**_

_**Please act your age**_

_**Playful**_

_**Eat, cook, sleep, run!**_

_**Immature**_

Once the two walked inside the household, they heard footsteps walking out of the kitchen. "Satsuki, can you set the tabl-" his older sister was about to ask but stood frozen solid seeing that he wasn't alone.

"Hello Onee-san." Satsuki greeted calmly as if nothing was going on. He started walking past her with Ayumi cautiously following him.

His sister Reiko continued to stand there for a moment, twitching. "I'm hallucinating correct?" as she slowly glanced back behind her to still see the girl beside Satsuki in the kitchen.

"If I remember correctly, you have perfect vision, so no, you aren't hallucinating." his answered dully as he washed his hands before setting the table up.

She put her hand on her forehead and turned around to face him, pointing a finger at him. "Listen! I didn't think I'd have to tell you Satsuki! Usually this was for Kippei-" she began.

"Well, there "is" a first to everything." he mumbled back, interrupting her moment.

"Ugh! Don't think you can just simply walk away like that again!"

Ayumi, who suddenly started handing plates for Satsuki to set up, still continued to keep quiet. For such an odd reason, she couldn't figure out whether she should say something between the two, or leave the situation at that.

Satsuki couldn't help but sigh. "I'll keep that in mind."

Reiko glared at Satsuki. "You're beginning to act like Kippei-"

"Did someone mention my name?" interrupted another, as the familiar blond high school boy entered the kitchen. His dense expression suddenly changed to worry. "Why is the atmosphere so gloomy and…. suffocating?" as he began to melt to the floor.

"Kippei, get up." groaned Kokoro who was just walking in hand in hand with Yuzuyu to see Kippei acting silly.

"Sorry, had a moment there." he quickly apologized.

--------------------

Ayumi silently, yet nervously sat in front of the Katakura family as they gazed and commented about her. "Why am I here again?" she kept wondering.

Luckily, she wasn't sitting alone, Kokoro, casually sat beside her to keep her from being tense. "Don't worry, they did this to me when I first came." Kokoro whispered over to her, to relive Ayumi's nervousness.

"Wow, for a person like her, Satsuki sure picked a pretty one ne?" their mother commented in awe and nodded. "I like her already."

"I guess you'd have to admit." Reiko began as she folded her arms. "Unlike Kippei who used to have all these girls come in…."

"Girls eh?" his girlfriend began to eye suspiciously.

"Well, she's quite a quiet type isn't she?" their father began to say, noticing how Ayumi didn't say a word inside their house yet since she came in.

Kippei pulled Yuzuyu into his lap. "Well, of course. We've been making her nervous, which means….. since no one else is doing anything else, we should eat dinner now."

"You're just using that lame excuse just so that you could eat!"

----------------

After Dinner

"I-Is there anything I could help with?" Ayumi suddenly spoke up after everyone finished eating.

Their mother smiled. "Of course, you can help Satsuki wash the dishes if you want." as she motioned the sink where all the dishes were put in.

A blush began to form on her face now as everyone else began to grin and leave the room to just the two of them. She shuffled a few steps slowly before finally telling herself to walk towards the sink and be calm.

It was happening again. Everything it was just the two of them, it was always silence that seemed to replace their words. It was always Ayumi usually asking the questions and Satsuki giving the short answers, leaving her to think of what else to say. She was pretty deep in thought not realizing that Satsuki was calling her name.

"Kubota. Kubota?….Ayumi?" he began to call out.

She blinked a few times to realize what was going on, and gasped that she had been pouring the whole bottle of soap into the water, and that now, the kitchen was flooded with bubbles!

Satsuki, in his point of view, remembered his mother telling him to wash the dishes and he only left her in the kitchen for a few minutes, and come back to see…well…nothing but bubbles in front of him. He quickly ran towards the sink and turned the faucet off, as the growing of bubbles began to die down.

"Wow! Satsuki onii-chan! It looks like snow!" Yuzuyu announced in amazement as she randomly followed the bubbles from the hallway that lead into the kitchen. She giggled every time a soap bubble fell into her hands.

"Ah….ano…sorry." Ayumi blushed in embarrassment that she made the place a mess and tried to avoid his gaze.

Instead, a chuckle escaped from his lips, as she looked back at him in disbelief. "Y-You're not mad?"

"Well!" Reiko exclaimed as she entered the area. "I remember mother saying to wash the dishes, but I didn't think the whole kitchen!"

But before Ayumi would have a chance to apologize again, she saw a smile form on Reiko. "But don't worry about it." his sister finished.

---------------

"Ayumi can stay in my room." Kokoro offered as the others were debating on where their guest would sleep on. "Besides, there's enough room around here."

"Uh…aren't I intruding-"

"No, don't worry. Everyone was waiting for you to arrive here anyways." as the two of them walking into the room and were getting ready to go to bed.

The model glanced at the ceiling light. "Everyone was waiting for me?"

Kokoro didn't bother facing her, but nodded, while brushing her hair and looking at the mirror. "Thanks to Yuzuyu who brought it up."

-------- In the other room

"Achoo!" Yuzuyu sneezed softly, but fell back in deep slumber again.

"Is Yuzuyu getting a cold?" Kippei asked himself worriedly.

--------

_Flashback_

_It was the day when Kippei brought Kokoro in the Katakura household._

"_Satsuki onii-chan has a girlfriend." Yuzuyu announced out of nowhere._

"_Eh?!" everyone began to ask in disbelief._

"_Aren't you a bit too young Satsuki?" his grandmother asked, looking at him and sighed. "Kids these days."_

"_Yuzuyu, what are you talking about?"_

_End of Flashback_

"And ever since that day, everyone has been wanting to know who this "Ayumi girl" was." she finished and mumbled something. "They were so dense to realize that you were a model and your face would be seen on almost every ad. in Japan."

Hearing that, made Ayumi laugh, as she rolled over to the side. "I guess Satsuki does care…"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yay! Kippei onii-chan!**_

_**Um…ano…**_

_**ZZZzzzz…**_

_**Uh…ano!**_

_**You like onigiri?**_

_**Um….ano… . **_

Staying with the Katakura family soon went to days which turned to weeks, which turned to months, and before we knew it, it was almost Christmas. For a girl like me, I'm pretty lucky….

"You should probably go ahead of me so that we won't look suspicious." Satsuki reminded her as he switched his shoes from his locker that school morning.

She nodded, a little disappointed but understood that if people were to find out that she was living with a boy. A popular, the perfect, smart, cute, boy in the class…well you know the deal. "Alright, I'll see you later then." she waved, turning to a different direction to the homeroom hall.

"Good morning Ayumi." a female voice announced behind her. It wasn't a pleasant, happy greeting, more like a statement.

….Well, I was lucky until she came.

She didn't know why, but she turned behind her to see "her." "Morning Madoka." she replied.

Here's what happened when she first came…

"Class, I would like to introduce our new student Madoka." Their teacher explained to them while the girl walked in front to face them. She was a pretty looking girl, smart, and looked like someone you would want to be friends with.

"Hm, where shall we have you sit?" the teacher continued scanning over the classroom for any empty desks. "Oh, how about you sit next to Kubota-san over there?" as Ayumi quickly glanced up from what she was doing and raised her hand for the new girl to see.

She nodded and smiled walking towards the empty desk beside her. "Hi, I'm Madoka." she greeted.

"Hm…she's pretty… and nice…" the model thought and smiled. "Hi, I'm Ayumi Kubota, but feel free to call me Ayumi."

The maroon haired girl paused before speaking again, as if she was thinking of something. "Ayumi…. aren't you that model in those ads all over Japan?" she wondered aloud.

That question made her face tint with pink. "Y-Yeah…"

"That's so cool!" she grinned, "Being a model must be hard though, I can tell. All those schedules, work, peer pressure and all. Time passes by so quickly." she sighed as if she were the celebrity.

Ayumi cocked her head to the side. "Wow, you seem to know a lot about my life and schedule, do you read celebrity magazines?". No offense, but that was one of the only ways to know "everything" about stars. Even their birthdays and full names. Pretty scary.

She shook her head no. "In case if you didn't know, but I'm a model too."

That last response, almost sounded sarcastic. "Madoka…" she kept thinking. Purple haired girl, model, actress, singer, Full Moon's rival…wait. "You're Madoka?! As in the real-" she pointed out, only to be interrupted.

"Yes, yes, now don't tell the whole world about it." she warned her, since they were in class and people could hear them.

"Oh sorry." she apologized.

……….

Madoka seemed like a pretty sweet girl. Until things got a little worse….

"Ne ne, Ayumi." nudged the girl again. They were dressed in their P.E. clothes and had to spend class outside since the weather was decent. They were playing basketball today. Or, should we say, the "guys" were playing basketball, the girls were really on the sidelines watching and cheering. "Who's that boy over there?"

Ayumi's heart thumped nervously, as she followed Madoka's finger that was pointing to someone. That certain someone who she hoped was someone else. It was Satsuki. "U-Um Satsuki-kun?"

"Satsuki…Katakura-kun? Is that his name?" Madoka questioned as she continued to gaze at him with admiration.

"Shoot, why did I say his name?" the brunette began to regret. "Now she's going to start asking about him."

"You called him Satsuki-kun, are you two pretty close?"

Bang, another stab. "U-Uh…" she stuttered nervously, speechless for words. "W-Well, it uh…just slipped out." she laughed trying to change the subject.

Once again, the purple haired girl stared at her in disbelief, as she flipped her hair in a show off attitude. "Oh, I guess that's what fan girls like you call him in order to get close to him."

"What did she just call me?!" she yelled in her head, containing her anger that was about to burst out. "I'm not a fan girl."

"Oh?" she tilted her head to the side innocently. "Well if you know him personally, you wouldn't mind introducing me to him right?"

"Oh…well….um…"

Her smile turned into a threatening look. "Unless you were lying to me that you know him, and you happened to be just another girl."

"I'm not lying, I'll introduce you."

………….

"Satsu- er I mean, Katakura-kun, this is Madoka-chan, Madoka, meet Katakura-kun." the preteen introduced as every word she was saying kept stabbing her on the inside.

The boy glanced at the new girl. "Nice to meet you."

"Charmed." she simply replied, and smiled. "I look forward to getting to know you more Satsuki-kun. I can call you that right?"

He shrugged. "I don't mind, whatever suits your style."

Rage was starting to bloom within Ayumi. "Even I haven't called him that! Well I mean, I have called him Satsuki, but without the "kun".

"Kubota-san, are you alright?"

She looked up at him, and smiled. "Ah, nothing's wrong."

Before anyone could mention another word, the bell had already rung. She sighed in relief that now school was over, she just had an audition to settle through.

…………………..

"Kubota-san!" her agent greeted warmly, "You just arrived on time! The auditions are going to start in an hour, here's your script to practice with, and here's your change of clothes." she added handing the bags into her arms.

"Thanks, I'll be at my dressing room." she pointed at the door with her name on it and ran inside. After a few minutes of changing into different clothes, she glanced at the script. "So it's a shampoo commercial?"

"Ayumi? What are you doing here?"

The brunette glanced back to see Madoka again. Unsure of whether to be surprised, happy, or upset, only a look of confusion appeared of her face. "I…I could ask you the same thing. I'm auditioning for the Chaomi shampoo commerical."

Now it was Madoka's turn to be surprised. "You too? But that's the reason why I'm here." Her face was flushed in fury, but calmed down immediately. "Well, then good luck."

…………….

"Could life get any worse?" sighed the model.

Her agent gazed at her in shock. "What are you talking about? You got the part! You should be happy!"

"I know, but this means I have to work with "her."

To "her" meant referring to Madoka. She nodded in agreement, "Madoka really is quite a competitive girl, and her looks seem to get her through everything. Not to mention her agent and I are rivals…" she muttered.

"You said something?"

"No nothing." she waved her hand to shake the topic off. "You better get your belongings ready and practice your lines when you get home."

At the Dressing Room

Just when she was about to practice her lines, a familiar ringtone was ringing aloud. Rushing towards her schoolbag, she pressed the send button to respond. "Hello?"

"Kubota-san? Hello this is the nurse from the hospital, it's about your father."

Her heart began to beat slowly, trying to calm down about the situation before it started. "Yes? Is he alright?"

"Yes, he's alright for now, but he's going to have to go through surgery, I thought you should now that. And, I don't mean to nag you about it but-"

She winced at that "talk" again. "I understand, don't worry, I'll try to pay it off. Thank you." and hung up. She sat in her chair for a couple of minutes thinking of what to do now. Picking up her cell phone again, she scanned through her contacts. "I better call Satsuki that I'll be coming home late again. At least living at his house has been easier on me, I don't have to worry about paying off so much of bills, and debts."

"Humph, so this is the real Ayumi?" a girl scoffed and smirked at what she was hearing. "I'm sure people would like to hear about this." she smiled mischievously, walking away from the door. "I'm sure the media would like to know too."

………

"Ayumi! Wake up!" Kokoro nudged the younger girl urgently. "This is important, you have to wake up!"

"Unn…." she muttered, rubbing her eyes, and looking at Kokoro. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Come with me downstairs!" she announced grabbing Ayumi out of bed, leading her downstairs. The others, who were still asleep didn't seem to be waking up at their loud commotion.

"Look." she pointed at the reporter who was speaking. "They're talking about you."

"And so, our topic continues, is Ayumi Kubota the girl she really seems? Or is it all just a façade? A girl who we all thought lived a happy background turns out to be a hardworking girl in order to pay off debts and is staying with a friend of hers leaving them to be responsible of her finance problems."

"That's not true!" Ayumi panicked, well yes, part of it was true about trying to pay off debts, but she never depended on anyone about it.

"Not only that, but she has become a girl so selfish she hasn't paid a cent for her father who is in need for surgery at the hospital." the reporter continued.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up…" she kept chanting in her mind. She quickly turned away from the T.V. and ran out of the room, going upstairs with Kokoro following after her. "Who would spread this stupid rumor about me?"

Little did they know, that there was more to it. "And so, a popular idol, Madoka, has decided to become more open and help out a friend. Madoka, you do know you didn't have to take responsibility for this."

The girl on the screen smiled sincerely. "Ayumi is my friend, I would always help a friend in need. I just want her to know that I'll be there for her, no matter what."

"And there you have it, Madoka once again the popular idol is reaching out to others. Such a kind hearted girl."

As the girl walked off the platform, off the camera screen, she smirked. "Things are going as planned. I couldn't crush Full Moon's ego, but I'll be sure to crush Ayumi's career before it begins."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Kid at heart**_

_**Observant**_

_**Kewpie**_

_**Oh I was kidding about that part**_

_**Respectful in her own way**_

_**Opening up to others day by day**_

"Ne ne, did you here on the news?" one the girls in the class announced waving a magazine around to her friends. Turning it to the front page, held the gossip area. "Kubota-san?!" they all gasped.

The girl shook her head disappointed. "You guys don't believe it's true right?"

A dark haired girl agreed. "It's the gossip magazine, nothing in there is true." and paused. "But the news on T.V. today are saying the same thing about her. So I wonder…"

"Geez, don't be a downer Mitsuki! I give Ayumi-san full support!" their other friend exclaimed and grinned.

"Uh…eh…" they stared at her with sweat dropped faces. "You're exaggerating too much there Meroko…"

Across a couple of empty desks, Madoka glanced at the group and at her notebook back and forth to listen in on what they were saying. "You may have full support behind you Ayumi, from your friends, but it doesn't mean the people of Japan will." with a smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling Madoka?" the girl beside her questioned noticing the odd act from her.

She shook her head. "Nothing Natsumi."

………………

"Eh? A get together party?" Ayumi repeated in surprise in hearing the sudden news after school. She didn't have many friends to talk to in school, so she never thought about having time to befriend anyone on the star level.

"It'll be fun, you'll meet all the other younger and popular stars there." her agent replied with a happy smile. "Just imagine it!" and she stopped, "Besides, wouldn't you want friends who could commute with you and know what you're going through?"

The preteen fell silent. "She's got a point…"

"Exactly! Let's go!"

"Eh?! W-Wait!"

……

Ayumi stood against the wall nervously, seeing more and more celebrities walk in and greet their friends. Feeling even more embarrassed, the only star she knew personally was Madoka, but she wasn't here yet.

"Hey! Are you new here?" as she gazed up to see a fifteen year old teen grinning at her with a couple of her friends. "I'm Sana, nice to meet you!"

"A..Ah…" she stood there speechless.

"Don't worry about her, she's always loud." one of the boys muttered, only to get hit by a toy looking hammer object.

"Er, that's Akito, he's always like that." she explained, and pointed to the others. "That's my friend Fuka, and the other guy is Nao for short."

The brunette glanced at Sana, then at the others she was introduced to. "I-It's nice to meet you, I'm Ayumi Kubota, feel free to call me Ayumi."

"Don't worry about formal introductions." Fuka told her with a smile. "Only Sana and Nao are the real stars here, we're just friends accompanying them." and laughed.

"You both look alike…" she accidentally said aloud, and apologized. "Er, sorry about that!"

"Don't worry, we get that a lot. That's how we first met!" Sana said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, like, in the bathroom?" added Akito to get whacked by not only the toy hammer, but with Fuka's fan.

"Sana…" she muttered trying to think of where she remembered seeing her face. "Y-You're the star of the Kodocha show! And, you're famous for your smile and sense of humor!" she announced in awe.

Sana stopped hitting Akito to look at her with a tint of red on her face. "Haha, yep that's me! Although I wouldn't be here without the help of my family and friends." and pointed at the boy next to her. "And that idiot Akito." she added again with a grin, and waved to Ayumi. "Well it was nice to meet you, call us sometime to hang out!" and left to be greeted by others.

Suddenly, once again, Ayumi was left to be alone and she was quiet watching the others again. While standing there, music started to play in the background. "This is…Myself by Full Moon…" she thought and smiled. "She has such a pretty voice."

"A-Ah, do you really think so?" as a blond girl replied to the response with a blushing face. Apparently, Full Moon had been right next to her when she said that. "Tha-Thank you."

The brunette blushed this time. "Y-You're welcome and I really admire you, you have an inspiring song."

"Ah yes." she smiled. "That's what I trying to aim for." she muttered with a dreamy daze and froze even more embarrassed. "Eh I went a little too far there."

"No it's fine." she nodded. "It feels a little awkward seeing all these celebrity stars, like it's a dream come true."

"Haha, that's true isn't it?" the blond agreed as they saw through the glass doors a limo parked in front of the building with two people walking out, and bodyguards on full guard around them.

"Who are they?"

Full Moon glanced at the two girls. "Oh those two? That girl with short hair is Sakura Kinomoto and her camera friend is Tomoyo Daidouji. "They are the "Starcaptors duo."

"Starcaptors duo?" she asked looking at the two again from the outside to see Sakura in a fancy costume with a small microphone and a small plush toy looking animal on her shoulder. As for the Tomoyo girl, she seemed to be filming the two before they walked in to be greeted by the others.

"Yes, they are the famous "Starcaptors duo." the blond repeated. "After they did the T.V. series of Cardcaptor Sakura, they decided to become the Starcaptors duo, the T.V. talkshow about star celebrities, and news about them." she explained and noticed Ayumi's concern. "Don't worry, they are the only trusted reporters around here and the only invited ones to come interview. They aren't like the other reporters who spread rumors." as she sighed in relief. "They are the kind of people you want to go to if you have bad rumors spreading around, and they'll confirm it."

Ayumi stood there observing the duo and smiled. She would have to keep that in mind.

…………

"Ah…so tired…" the preteen model muttered getting out of the car, and entered the Katakura house. "So late…and there's exams all day Monday…"

"I can help if you want." a voice replied from the kitchen and now the footsteps were walking to the entrance of the house.

"Ah! S-Satsuki!" she almost exclaimed, but kept her voice down so she wouldn't wake up the rest of the family. "W-Welcome home." she kindly greeted.

She couldn't tell if she was imagining it or not, but Satsuki seemed to have smirked at that line, but it disappeared. "I should be the one to tell you that." and he gazed at the clock. "It's almost 2 a.m."

Her face turned red. "I'm so s-sorry!" but quickly became quiet remembering how late it was. "W-Why are you up so late though?"

He took a sip of his water that was in his hand. "No reason." and gazed at the wall. He wasn't looking at Ayumi, but at the corner of his eye he could tell she was nervous, and didn't know what else to say. "So about those exams." he began.

She looked up. "Don't worry about it I-"

"Actually it is something to worry about." he interrupted and stared at her. "I know this

may be only be practice exams, but the high school entrance exams are coming up…you'd at least want to go to a decent high school." explaining with a calm tone, and became silent. "Unless… if you're planning to be tutored while working like the others."

"N-No" she shook her head. "I don't want to live a life like that. I want to be a model but at the same time, be a girl who lives in a regular life."

"Hm, I like girls like that, determined." he added to see her tinted face go pink again. "Well, if we want to study for those exams for tomorrow, we might as well see what your intellect level is like."

"U-Uh…"

………

"You have straight…" he muttered glancing at her last report card. "D's?" and looked over at her embarrassed face for an explanation. But with a life like hers, it could've been obvious.

"W-Well…I've been busy." she muttered knowing that had to be the most overused excuse. "But I really do study!" she added again. "It's just hard because whenever I have the free time to study and such, I always get a surprise call from my agent about another schedule." This was the only explanation she could give to him, and the only way to not make it sound like she was some procrastinating person who could care less about school.

"I always thought that being a celebrity was hard enough, but even a status like yours, is just like living the real star life." as his hand went through a couple of review papers from school. "Why don't we look at your test scores and review over the ones you don't understand."

One hour later, the girl shut her book and smiled. "I'm starting to get it now!" she gladly announced and yawned. "Although, I'm kinda sleepy…" She rested her head on her arms on the table and closed her eyes. "I'll just sleep for a little bit…"

Moments later, Satsuki walked in to see Ayumi's sleeping face, and couldn't help but let a small smile form on his face. He sat there watching her face amused also feeling sleepy, and before he knew it, he fell asleep.

………….

"Kippei." Kokoro mumbled looking at the blond high school boy. "What are you doing?"

He kneeled down onto the floor with the camera in front of them. "Isn't it obvious? I'm taking a picture."

She rolled her eyes. "Of Satsuki and Ayumi?"

"Yeah, you guessed right." as a click was heard and the picture appeared on the camera, and he grinned. "Pretty cute huh?"

She bent down next to him and stared at the picture. Now it was her turn to smile. "Yeah…it is." as they both stared at the two younger kids in front of them.

"I see the famous Kokoro is smiling."

Suddenly the glare replaced the smile on her face. "Go make breakfast Kippei."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Materialistic**_

_**Antique doll looking**_

_**Rich**_

_**Ignorant**_

_**Kid**_

_**Angel? **_

"Ah…" Ayumi sighed in relief as she sat back in her school chair. "Exams are finally over…"

"How do you think you did?"

She jumped forgetting that she was still in the classroom, but shook it off. "I did really well." as a smile formed on her face, turning to Satsuki. "Thanks for taking the time to help me study."

"No trouble at all." as he began to leave, swinging his school bag behind him. "Ja ne."

"A-A-Ah."

He stopped to look at her. "Hm?"

"Ah…" she repeated and found herself speechless and shook her head no. "Ah, never mind I forgot."

She continued to watch him leave until he disappeared out the door and sigh again. She was becoming less nervous around him, but her heart was still beating faster everything. Ah, that was what they called love right?

"Ayumi, do you have work today?" one of the girls with dark hair asked her. She nodded yes as the girl smiled. "Ah, that must be exciting, being part normal girl and part celebrity."

"Haha, yes it is sometimes." the preteen nodded again, before waving off. She closed the door behind her, and noticed the rainy weather outside. "Hm, funny, it wasn't like this moments ago…" she remembered that it was sunny before she had even left the classroom. The more she thought about it, the more rain fell down over the school.

She shrugged. "I don't have an umbrella, and I can't risk getting a fever, so I might as well wait the rain out." She paused to think of where else to wait where no one was going to fan girl or fan boy her. A bright idea came to mind.

……………

"No one comes to the T.V. Production room since it's on the top floor." She thought to herself as she sat herself down on a chair and pressed the on button on the remote. Although, as childish as it seems, she hadn't taken the time to watch T.V. at all in a while. Flipping channel by channel, she finally found one that she could find interesting. "Starcaptors Duo…"

"Eh, so Ayu-chan, how was that live action film like when you and Nina-chan were in the making of the movie "Ultra Maniac?" as the camera was focused on the short brunette haired girl that Ayumi recalled was "Sakura".

Now it was focused on the dark haired girl with long hair, with a smile on her face. "It was fun working with the others and meeting new people to befriend." she announced and paused. "Demo… but it was also hard, we had to rehearse the same scene every time one of us messed up."

The other girl "Tomoyo", that Ayumi also remembered was speaking. "Ah, and Nina-chan, is it true you created your own costume in the movie? The part when you transform into your witch form?"

Nina, with the blond hair grinned and nodded. "Yes, it's true, but it took me a while to finish it since sewing isn't my best subject."

Tomoyo was examining the dress in front of her and sighed with dreamy eyes. "It's so perfectly made!"

The rest of the crew sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

"A-Ah, anyways!" Sakura announced changing the awkward situation. "It's time for Truth or Rumor!" as the words came out, big and large onto the screen, and back at the foursome sitting together on the couches.

She continued holding the mic up close, as if she were telling a secret. "Rumors everywhere have been going around saying that Ayu-chan really likes Kaji-kun in reality. Is it true?"

The girl's head went down, ashamed, but smiled. "We're together actually."

"EH?!?!" the two reporters asked in amazement.

Ayu laughed and gave them a moment to calm down and let the new information come to their minds and settle in. "We've been trying to keep it a secret for a while now. We started going out while filming the movie." she explained.

"Uwah…" was all the two could say before regaining back to where they were.

"Ne, Nina-chan, do you have a special someone? Is it someone like Yuta or Hiroki?" Tomoyo hinted at the names purposely.

"This almost sounds like a regular gossip show." Ayumi thought shaking her head in disapproval.

"_It's the show that you want to go to if you want to confirm an ongoing rumor…"_

Full Moon had told her something like that. If it was true, then…

The blond girl smiled as if she was holding a secret. "Well, Yuta already has a girlfriend, and I only see him as a brother to me."

"Eh? Yuta has a girlfriend?" Tomoyo repeated and quickly took out her planner to schedule a day when the show would be featuring him. "And Hiroki?"

Her smiling face was slowly fading as she sat still, lost in thought. "Hiroki?" she asked, and tried to think of how to put words together to make sense. "Ano…" she started and paused again. "I…I'll be happy if he's happy with someone who can make him smile." she declared and grinned at the camera.

Sakura almost looked like she was at the edge of crying hearing those words, but she turned to her friend and nodded. "You do know that you're saying this in front of…" and pointed a finger at the audience. "Him." as the follow-up light appeared to where Hiroki was sitting with Kaji.

Both of the girls they were interviewing were now having red faces as they walked up to the stage with flowers in their hands and handed a bouquet to each of them, including Tomoyo and Sakura.

_**Click!**_

"Well, I've seen enough for now." The preteen stopped herself from watching any more lovey dovey moments that was probably happening right now. Seeing the rain slowly stopping, she checked the time to see that there was no use in going to work.

"Time…" as a gloomy sigh escaped from her. "February is coming up…" and took her bag along with her, leaving the classroom. "If only it were that easy to confess like how it does on T.V."

……….

That Day at the Preschool

"….."

Yuzuyu glanced over to see Marika glaring at someone at the other side of the classroom. "Eh? Marika-chan?" She tried to follow where her friend's glare was going to, but no use. It certainly wasn't Ken, but someone he was talking to. A girl.

"Urr…" Marika glared again at the girl who didn't realize anything yet.

"Marika-chan." Yuzuyu said again putting her crayons away. "Are you mad at Tama-chan?"

The dark haired girl nodded, crossing her arms and looking away as if she didn't care. "O-Of course not!"

"But you were looking at her like you were mad. Did she do something bad?" Her friend questioned again, confusion was on her face.

Marika sat down next to Yuzuyu not speaking a word. Taking one of the crayons, she did what her friend was doing moments ago. Color. Yuzuyu on the other hand decided not to ask any more other questions and continue drawing.

Her friend, as quiet at the moment didn't mean her mind was being quiet. There was nothing wrong with Tamako otherwise referred to as Tama-chan. No, of course not. She was just an actress from the movie "Ultra Maniac", carefree and loved by everyone. Not to mention could probably afford to buy fancy and laced outfits if she wanted. Other than that, she had a status above Marika's in the whole preschool. Even worse, she was talking to Ken. Although she will never admit but…

"Marika-chan, do you like Ken?" her friend spoke up again, noticing how hard she was thinking. If it wasn't Tama-chan, but it must be Ken.

Instead of admitting it, she scoffed. "Iie, of course not!" and was red faced at the fact she was denying it that she broke the crayon in half in embarrassment. "I hate him!"

Little did she know that the whole class had heard it, and were now staring at her, making her even more embarrassed.

Since that morning, the whole time, Marika did her best to avoid Ken, and was certainly doing a good job at that. In fact, she couldn't even sleep when it was nap time. Nap time, sheesh, what did they think they were? Kids? …Well alright, that's true…

"Marika?"

Her heart tinged at the familiar voice. "Ah…yes?" as she slowly turned around to see Ken . Darn it, just when she was about to leave.

He seemed to be hesitating about something. "I'm sorry."

She stood there in awe, confused but quickly regained composure. "W-What for?" as she pretended to be her usual self and cross her arms whenever she felt like something was unimportant to bother listening to.

"You said you didn't like me." he began as he stared at the floor. "If I did something to make you angry, I just want to say sorry."

"Iie!" she spat out surprising him. "I only said that because … because I …I was just lying and I was mad…that you were better friends with Tamako….and I thought you didn't want to be my friend anymore so…"

She was talking quickly that he couldn't exactly catch on what she was saying. Only words such as mad, friends, Tamako, didn't want to be her friend. Well those words could explain part of it.

It was quiet between them. "Tamako and I were only talking about a boy she likes."

Marika became quiet to listen to more of it.

He smiled. "You see, Tamako likes a boy that she was working with on that movie. Only except he goes to a different school and is actually older than her. He's in first grade I think." he explained. "She wanted to get to know him a little more and just wanted my opinion."

"Eh?"

"Ah, you see, he promised me that I would be his bride." Tamako added as she stepped out of her classroom to talk to them. "Our get together party with the whole cast was just last night which means that it'll be a while until we see each other again." Blushing, she also added. "I know that we're only kids, but I wanted to keep in touch with him so that he wouldn't forget…"

Marika stood there dumbfounded, she shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Then again, she didn't have patience like Yuzuyu or Tamako to do that. "I see…" as she sighed in relief. "Good luck then."

Tamako stood there surprised and smiled. "Thank you."

Ken smiled sensing the fact that it was going to be peaceful at the preschool. He didn't know exactly what Marika was really mad about but maybe, one day he'll understand. They "are" best friends.

"Yo. Tama-chan." They heard a voice call her out as the threesome looked up to see a boy waving at their direction.

Her eyes widened at the familiar boy. "Rio!" and quickly ran towards him and greeting him with a glomp. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled. "I thought that I should be walking my "future bride" home everyday from school."

She tilted her head to the side trying to picture two kids walking together everyday like a couple. People would find it weird to see that, but cute in a way.

"Erm." he coughed slightly. "I mean with our chauffeurs around of course, since we're still kids." his hand held out to her. "Ready to go home?"

She stared at him with a flushed face and smiled. "Hai." and took his hand.

And off together, they walked out of the preschool grounds to go home. (With their chauffeurs following them of course in the limos.)

"Oi, Marika. Didn't you say that you like Kippei?" Ken asked out of nowhere.

The girl's face suddenly when red as well. "Erm…."

"Alright I've decided!" Ayumi declared raising a fist into the air with her brilliant idea in mind.

One of her classmates Mitsuki glanced over at her, shocked at her sudden outburst but laughed since she hadn't seen Ayumi like this. "Oh? Finally got an idea on how to confess your love?"

"Yep, I'm going to make chocolates for Satsuki!"

Mitsuki clapped her hands together and smiled. "That's great! Only...demo..."

Ayumi paused. "Eh?"

She was in a thinking mode before answering. "Do you know how to make chocolates?"

"Erm...about that..."

_**A/N: Thank you all for reading this far! XD I want to dedicate this chapter to the chapter 6 reviewers: **_

_**ATOMIC ORANGE, First Day High, Goggleicious, Ramen and Chopsticks, moonlover 26, jeong, Pandapple, Automatic Code Red 123, Pokkin Choco**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Kid**_

_**Energetic**_

_**Not sure what goes on in his head…**_

"Eyah! Why can't I get anything right!" Ayumi cried out in the kitchen, already covered in flour and chocolate, possibly other ingredients along with it. "Why is making such a simple recipe like chocolate so hard to do?!"

"Can't you see how much work this is?" Meroko pipped in as her eyes went into a dreamy daze, "That's the whole point in making it! Working hard in the kitchen to create sweet delights for that one boy you love the most on-"

"Ne ne, I think Ayumi gets the idea now…" Mitsuki sweat dropped, clasping a hand over her friend's mouth to stop her from blabbering on. The dark haired girl examined their surroundings. "As fun as it may seem, it sure is starting to look like a tsunami hit the area.."

Dishes were all stuffed in either the dishwasher or in the sinks, ingredients were scattered and spilled on counters, tables, floors, etc., and their boxes of supposed to be handmade chocolates remained empty. And the recipe book was mysteriously gone from its place.

"Do you think we should just go buy some instead of making it?" The girl suggested since there was no progress at all since the beginning.

The pink haired girl shook her head no at that plan. "No! Then it wouldn't be as special!"

"Well, I guess the guys would appreciate the effort…" Mitsuki nodded at that. The two females glanced over at the preteen. "?"

Ayumi laughed and held a thumbs up. "Yeah, I'm up for it".

After a couple of eggs, some cups of flour, grasps of sugar, bags of chocolate, and lots of love and effort later…

"We're almost done!" Meroko exclaimed at they all slapped high fives, waiting for the chocolate to be ready for the heart shaped molds.

"While we all wait, we should clean up the kitchen".

"Aw Mitsuki, do we have to?"

"Fine, you stay and watch the chocolate, Ayumi and I will clean up", sighed her friend as she handed the other girl a broom. "We'll finish cleaning everything, and then we'll do the dishes last".

After Clorox wiping everything, broom sweeping, junk throwing away later…

"Ooh! Bubbles!" Sakura haired girl grinned in amazement, as bubbles flew towards her hands, and popping when she tried to touch them.

"Sometimes I wonder where she gets all that energy from?" Ayumi chuckled as she began rinsing the well decorated bubbly dishes. She couldn't remember the last time she took the time to hang out with people like them. It was different from what her supposed to be friends at school were like.

"You don't want to know", sighed the shorter girl, who was in charge with the soaping.

Another small laugh from the taller girl. It would've been silent between them if there wasn't that certain someone running around chasing bubbles. She had to admit, it was fun making chocolates, but having to give it to him was more tense than she had thought. Wait.

Her eyes averted over to Mitsuki who was also busy into her own world. She and Meroko were making sweets for their someone too. "Who are you giving your chocolates to?"

The girl almost jumped at the sudden comment being thrown at her. Her face was growing pink, "W-What makes you think I made some for someone?"

"Well we made more than we should have."

"Er…" She hesitated saying it. Her vision was focused onto the water and soap bubbles. "I like this boy…but he's in a different class…"

"Ooh! Ooh! I know!" interrupted the hyper active girl, raising her hand as if they were in school. "He's in my grade in the same class with the boy I like…Izumi…" she sighed in lala land.

"He's a second year?" Ayumi asked in surprise. Mitsuki was in her class and they were just in their last year of middle school, which meant that by next school year, he would be in his third year when they reached their first year.

"No no, he's going to be in his second year next year!" Meroko grinned, pointing the facts straight out. "I'm only a grade older than you two, although I do miss being in the middle school."

"We'll see you next year when we get in high school though", the preteen reminded them, making the pink haired smile and chase more bubbles while the other blushed even more. "Do you talk to him Mitsuki?"

"W-What?!" she stuttered at the thought. "Of course I haven't! I mean…I really admire him. He's a musician, everyone likes him, but he's quite a boy who likes to be alone, but he can't with all these fan clubs".

She smiled at her. "You seem to know a lot about him for a girl who just admires him from afar".

"You know what else? He's not going out with anyone!" the girl exclaimed (guess who) coming back to interrupt and add more to the conversation. She nudged the short girl on the arm. "That Takuto! Anyways, since I'm his friend, it seems like no girl has caught his interest yet", she winked.

"W-Why are you both l-looking at me like that?" the dark haired girl asked nervously. "It's not like it means that he likes me, yet even know who I am", she admitted helplessly and turned to the two. "At least the boys you like talks to you".

"Consider yourself a candidate then!" Meroko cheered holding up fake file papers and throwing them in the air as the threesome laughed.

"But we "are" going to have to clean those papers up".

"Awwwwww…"

………..

_Thump…thump…_

Thank goodness, it wasn't Valentines' Day…yet. Alright, so it was tomorrow, no pressure right? Ayumi stood in front of the mirror after school, looking at her appearance, while of thinking of a plan of how to approach him the next day.

The door opened as her two classmates walked in and greeted her. "Ayumi, are you giving chocolates to anyone?"

No surprise there that a question like that would come up. "Umm…I was thinking of giving it to someone".

Both girls stared at each other and nodded slightly, without Ayumi noticing. "Guess what? I'm planning on giving my chocolates to Katakura-kun!"

"I am too!" the other added as they both giggled with looks of embarrassment.

"Oh….um really?" the preteen faked a surprise there, but it didn't mean she was heartbroken to hear that. Of course, many girls would give sweets to him. She should've expected that.

"Yeah, I mean do you think he'll accept it?" The girl continued with a worried look. "I mean, there are others who are going to give him some…"

"I'm sure he'll accept it", the preteen model nodded reassuring the girl, even though she was unsure herself.

Her friend patted her back. "Don't worry, he likes girls with short hair anyways".

Were they indicating something? Ayumi took strands of her long hair and examined the length of it. Yep, definitely not short. "Really?"

"Yeah, he also doesn't like girls who model and stuff", the girl added making Ayumi become self-conscious about her appearance now. "That's because he thinks they are all stuck up and sassy all the time".

Had she been stuck up at school? When was the last time when she acted like a snob? No, she didn't think that it happened at all at school before. Others made it seem like it was, but it wasn't true.

"Especially with the height, he likes girls who are shorter than him", the girl said lastly before waving off out the door. "But that's what we heard from him".

She looked at the mirror as it reflected her appearance back at her. Sure, she can change her hair, her clothes, her outlook, maybe her personality to make him like her, but her height was something she couldn't change.

………………

Valentines' Day

"I'm in charge of the classroom by myself today?" Satsuki asked his homeroom teacher in the teachers' lounge during lunch that day. It was odd to hear since she left early for school before he did.

"Yes, Kubota-san will come to help you out, but she might not be back from her job until class ends, so majority of the time, you're on your own", he explained and eyed Satsuki. "Are you alright with that?"

"I'm fine. Thank you sensei". He walked over to the doorway with the log book in hand. It was true that he really didn't mind being alone, but he wouldn't mind working with someone instead of just him. Not that the class would be too much for him to handle, girls all loved him too much they'd do anything. He shivered slightly at the thought and left.

…

"Are you sure with your decision?"

Ayumi wanted to nod for an answer, but at the same time, she didn't want to. Sitting in the haircutter's seat, her friend Kiri Koshiba was just about to give her a hair makeover, but wanted to make sure if it was alright.

"I…don't know…" she said hesitantly.

Kiri began to put her scissors away into her small apron pocket. "Has he told you in person? I'm sure that other girls would just say that for their own personal reasons", and shrugged, not that she cared much about situations like them.

"Tch, girls like you irritate me sometimes", a boy scoffed at their conversation while leaning against the doorway. "Just say yes or no, that's all we need."

One by one, other boys began to file in. "That's Naru-Naru", a smaller boy pointed and grinned. "I'll do your nails for you! I'm Kei!"

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, you Kiri's friend? You very beautiful!" A blond boy greeted casually making the girl blush with the sudden contact between them.

"That's Iori". Kei introduced again and pointed at the other one, "That's Ochai over there in the glasses, the other girl is Naru-Naru's sister Chisami, and…those are Kiri's friends-"

"Enough with the introductions". Narumi ordered making everyone quiet in the room, only with sounds of snips from the scissors.

"I won't cut it short, but I think that your hair would be cute with a touch of wavy curls". Kiri commented taking out her beautician utensils out. "You guys know what to do…" she also added motioning over to the boys who were ready to do their job.

_Snip!_

…….

"Ah, I'm late!" Ayumi thought nervously, running through the school gates to get into the building. "Ack!" as she tripped to be caught by an upperclassman. "Eh?"

"You alright?" The older boy asked, helping the girl up to the right stance. She stared at him, wondering why he seemed familiar. Mitsuki…

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright, thank you", She quickly responded before making him suspicious and worry if something was wrong with her. "Thanks!" and waved off back to running for her mission.

Just as Satsuki had expected, class was over, and he was just finishing the last of the log book and hand it in to the teacher. But what he and the class heard from outside the classroom, was running footsteps and the door suddenly slide open to reveal Ayumi at the doorway.

She tiredly walked into the classroom and sighed in relief that she made it.

"Ayumi, did you get a perm?" Her classmates began to bring up pointing at her wavy hair and her outfit.

Forgetting about her new 'do, she paused. "Ah…no I just had it for my modeling session, and ended up coming here with it…"

Another girl gave her a stern look. "You know, even if you arrive here now, classes are already over".

She heard whispers going about, saying things such as, "Why is she here in the first place?, She probably wanted to show off, She's here to see someone, I bet it was Katakura-kun" and so forth.

Before saying any more, she noticed Satsuki getting up from his seat, taking his backpack and the log book with him and leaving out the other door.

She quickly stepped out of the classroom and called his name. "Sats- er Katakura-kun!"

He stopped walking and waited for her to catch up with him. "I…I'm sorry I couldn't help you out with the classroom today.." and paused seeing the log book. "Here, I'll do the rest of the log book." as she took it out of his hands.

She paused when their hands came in contact, but was quickly pulled out of her trance when he spoke up. "Don't worry I already finished the rest".

Her fingers let go of the book. "Ah…I see…" she nodded, but still felt guilty. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry I was…I mean…I love my job… but I was also thinking…that with my life like this…maybe…I should quit…" she explained slowly hoping he would understand.

"You don't need to tell me that", he muttered and walked on ahead. "I'm going to turn this in to sensei" as he disappeared from the hallway.

Ayumi stood there feeling guilt all over, weighing upon her as she slowly trudged her way down the stairs. Walking past a large trash can, she stopped and walked back to look inside. She gasped slightly to see that the majority of the garbage in there was full of Valentine boxes for Satsuki. So this is where he puts his gifts…

She shook her head and walked ahead home.

…..

"So… did you two receive any chocolates?" Kippei began to bring up at the dinner table while they were eating.

"Now that you mention it, I never got to check my locker…" Ayumi admitted so she wasn't sure if she really did receive any.

Kokoro sighed. "Whether I'm single or not, my locker was the reason why it wouldn't open because it was jammed full of sweets", seeing Kippei's jealous reaction, she also added. "Don't worry, I got yours Kippei".

"Hm, I wouldn't be surprised if you got any either Kippei". Satsuki muttered.

"Eh? Now don't tell me the youngest of the Katakura family didn't get any chocolates!" Kippei faked a gasp and a look of it's the end of the world expression.

"Baka, I did, but it felt weird".

"What do you mean? How is that weird?" Kippei questioned pointing his fork at his younger brother.

"Well, unlike you, getting chocolates is nice, but it's just a weird feeling getting them from people you don't know." and paused as he got looks of concern. "It's not like they poisoned it or anything, it's just I don't like getting it from people I don't know so well".

"So that explains it…" Ayumi accidentally whispered aloud.

"What did you say?"

A slight blush came to her face. "Er! I mean, when I was walking out of the building after school I noticed boxes and gifts for Satsuki all in the trash can".

"Ah, what a heartbreaker!" The older brother cried with fake sympathy.

"Well! Looks like it's almost bedtime". The grandparents coughed slightly excusing themselves from the table, followed by their parents who also left, leaving the kids with the chores.

Once the dishes and the kitchen was cleaned up (they sure are doing a lot of cleaning these days) it was back towards the preteen as she set her school bag on the kitchen chair, sorting her belongings out and throwing what into the trash. "Pencils, I need those, notebook paper, broken pencil sharpener… that goes in the garbage", as she threw that into the trash. "Candy wrappers, markers…box…of..chocolates…" as she hesitated whether to keep it or throw it away.

She set the box on the lid of the trash can and ran upstairs to put her bag away. Just at the time, Satsuki walked in to empty the garbage bag, only to notice a small box that had his name over it. He slowly reached out for the box and opened it carefully. First, he read the note inside it.

_To __Satsuki er.. __Katakura-kun,_

_I don't really know what to say in this message really. Happy Valentines' Day though! I know all the girls you've heard say this, this is probably the same thing anyways, but I thank you if you are taking the time to read this. I just wanted to thank you for always helping me and looking out for me. It may not look like it to you, but I could just see it. I'm glad I got to know you better, and I appreciate everything you have done for me. Ack! I have to leave for my modeling shoot, so hopefully I'll be back in time to help with the classroom today. _

_- Ayumi Kubota_

He let out a chuckle seeing his name Satsuki was crossed out and was replaced by Katakura-kun. The thing he liked about this card, was that it wasn't like how fan girls would write to him with sayings like 'I love you!'. She wasn't looking for anything like that, she accepted what life was giving her.

"Katakura-kun, did you take out the trash?" Ayumi asked walking in to check to see if he already did the job.

He stuffed the gift in his jacket pocket, "I was just about to". As he took hold of the bag and walked out of the house to put it in the bigger can outside their house. She followed after him watching him. He closed the lid and before she would smile and leave him alone, he spoke. "Ayumi".

She froze thinking that the voice was just a dream. "Yes?"

They were both standing in front of the doorway, standing inches away from each other in silence. "You have some flour on your cheek".

"Eh?!" as she panicked trying to wipe off the white ingredient from her face. "Why didn't the others tell me earlier?!" she asked herself, it was even more embarrassing that it had to be him to point it out. "Is it off now?"

"Hm…" as he seemed to think if it was really there or not, "No, here I'll do it". As his hand reached out towards her face. She shut her eyes in embarrassment expecting his hand, but instead something else happened. She slowly opened her eyes to be surprised that he gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you…" she heard him murmur before walking in the house.

Standing outside dumbfounded of what just happened, her hand reached up to where he just kissed her. "W-Wait…don't tell me…he accepted my gift?!" she exclaimed in her mind, both happy and embarrassed like a fan girl.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Cheesy, weird, loss of words ending, cliche as we all know it. I was trying to have more moments with these two together, but I couldn't fit my idea in with this theme of the chapter. Happy late Valentines' Day! XD

**Special Thanks for Chapter 7 Reviewers!:** _Pinkberry Soda: I love Pinkberry! Oh and the name, and your reviews of course. XD Gasp! Chocolate! Thankies!, ATOMIC ORANGE: haha, that cereal is nummy, Ramen and Chopsticks, Pokkin Choco, Automatic Code Red 123, LovexHina, First Day High, Gogglelicious: Haha, yeah, I enjoyed writing that part up too, Pandapple: Pretty Characters? LOL!, U.W.A.H Squad, moonlover 26, younggem: Yes, this is the first time I've done crossovers like that though, Forme: More sweet moments in future chappies! -V, kabelly: Aw, thanks for the support!:D_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Righteous (sweat drop)**_

_**Elegant**_

_**Intelligent**_

_**Kid lover (eh?)**_

_**Outgoing**_

"Ne ne, and you know what else?" Ayumi smiled holding onto a grown man's hand as she continued on with her sentence, "Satsuki-kun even accepted my Valentine gift!" as a tint of pink crept on her face. "It felt like a dream…"

Her expression went to a happy sigh, as the same event replayed in her mind over and over again. Yet, looking at her hand and towards the patient on the bed, her expression changed a bit. "If only you could see me right now…"

The hand didn't move. Of course, she didn't expect a response from him. Letting out a tired sigh, she slowly let go of his hand and walked out of the hospital room. "I'll come visit soon", she added as if it were a normal conversation.

Then, the door shut quietly behind her.

--

Her light brunette hair swayed slowly with the wind as she stepped out of the hospital building. Shielding her eyes from the rising sun, she continued onward to school. It was her usual routine. Leave early from the Katakura house, visit the hospital, go to school, leave school, go home, or either have last minute photo shoots. Same old.

She smiled at a couple of students that were passing by her. She didn't even realize that she'd already walked in the school gates, which meant one thing. School.

Taking her shoes off to switch into her school shoes, she couldn't help but overhear the conversation on the other side of the other shoe lockers. Usually, gossip wasn't something that would interest her, but this one…was different.

"Eh?! Who would do this?!" The first girl practically exclaimed pointing to something at the corner of the building.

Ayumi peered over to see what they were babbling about to see that the trash can was still full of gifts for Satsuki.

Another girl sighed and stamped her foot. "Well! I bet you someone did it, and it's not funny!"

"What's not funny?"

The girls turned around to see a tall figure looking over at the situation. "A-Ah Madoka-san, we were just talking about who the culprit could've been in throwing all of Katakura-kun's Valentine's Day presents."

The maroon haired female glanced at the garbage can. "Really? Who do you think the culprit could've been?"

One of the girls once again spoke up. "Well, we know that he accepted our gifts, so whoever it was…was jealous and decided to ruin it! I mean, didn't you give a gift to Katakura-kun too?"

She flipped her hair to the side and smiled. "Of course I did", but paused to see the familiar wrapping within the grouped gifts. She frowned. "Is that what I think it is?" and walked towards the trash and gasped. "My gift was thrown away too?!"

"See? If even Madoka-san's gift was thrown away, then…", as one of the girls noticed Ayumi putting her shoes away. "Ayumi! Did you give a gift to Satsuki also?"

Unsure of what to respond to that, only her expression revealed it.

The fan girls giggled, "Well, the look on her face says yes."

Ayumi's face turned slightly red. Without muttering a word, she turned away to head towards her first class.

Madoka stood there with a smirk on her face, but a suspicious expression appeared. "If Ayumi gave a gift to Satsuki-kun," her eyes averting over to the garbage, "then why isn't it in the garbage?"

The other girls gasped and looked through seeing that none were from Ayumi. "Could she be the culprit?"

The second model (Madoka) gave a pretended gasp. "T-That c-can't be…She's my friend…She would never do that!"

"Maybe Katakura-kun only accepted it because she's a model", commented one of the girls.

"Yeah, but so is Madoka-san, so it doesn't make sense", added another.

Tears (fake) began to form from Madoka's eyes. "T-To think that she was m-my friend…" she mumbled quietly covering her face with her hands as more tears appeared.

"Don't worry Madoka-san, we'll give Ayumi what she deserves," the girls began as they all hugged her. "First step: The silent treatment."

"I-I'm not sure about this…"

"Don't worry, it's for the best Madoka".

"O-Okay…" she gave up, but hid a small smile behind their backs. Bringing Ayumi down was easier than she had thought, and it was only the beginning! "Perfect."

--

"Ah…" Ayumi began, but stopped as she entered the classroom. The atmosphere for some odd reason felt…hostile. The boys seemed normal, but the girls in the room seemed expressionless towards her.

Taking a seat near the back where Satsuki was sitting, she ignored the thought and pretended not to notice. "Mitsuki is gone…" she also noted the empty desk in front of her hoping she was just late.

Unfortunately, she was absent that day, and the day after. A week had passed. Still gone. Not only that, but she had started to catch on that the girls were all ignoring her, and slowly, it seemed like the whole class was too.

Slowly, her smile began to fade, which wasn't good for a model as her co-workers noticed, hesitantly thinking of asking if she was alright, but kept back.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" one of her classmates announced, pushing her slightly aside, making her trip down the stairs.

She shut her eyes expecting damage, but felt nothing. She wasn't on the hard, cold floor, but…

Opening her eyes carefully, afraid of what it was, happened to be Satsuki. "I'm so sorry!" she gasped getting off of him and helping him up. "A-Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine", he muttered taking her hand anyways to stand up. He glanced at her expression. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I guess I accidentally tripped, I guess I'm clumsy that way", she quickly explained but was cut off.

He shook his head no at the first response and repeated his question. "No, I mean, what's wrong?"

"Eh?" she asked pretending that she was one of those dense characters who didn't get it. But, her heart was nervously beating faster seeing that he knew something was up. "N-Nothing's wrong", her voice quivered and scolded herself hoping he didn't notice.

Now his expression went to concern. Shoot, he noticed.

**A/N: Sigh, I updated finally! Sorry this one was shorter though, but more will come in the next chapter! Thanks to all my Chapter 8 Reviewers by the way! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Mischievous **_

_**Irritating often**_

_**Katakura like family**_

_**Intelligent (You never know what goes on in her mind)**_

_Now his expression went to concern. Shoot, he noticed. _

"Kubota-san, you-" Satsuki began but was quickly cut off by her response.

She waved a hand as if to magically toss the original topic away. "I-It's nothing, I'm just tired and you know how school is like lately with all these events going on."

Satsuki slowly took grasp of her hand and stared straight at her eyes. "Ayumi," he said with a more serious tone, making the girl nervous.

What was she supposed to say in a situation like this!

"Ayumi."

She glanced up, only except he wasn't talking. "Did he just say my name again?"

"Ayumi?"

"Huh?", now she was hearing things because that for sure, wasn't his voice.

"Ayumi, wake up!"

Suddenly the girl opened her eyes to realize that she was just dreaming. "I'm awake…"

"Good, for a moment there I thought you were a goner." Kokoro chuckled holding the alarm clock in front of the girl's face. "This woke me up thank you."

"Ah!" Ayumi quickly sat up from her soft bed and took the green alarm into her hands. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize it went off."

Kokoro didn't say anything at first as she got out of her own bed. A small smile appeared

on her lips while putting the covers away. "Hm, sorry for not waking up on time? Or sorry that your dream with Satsuki wasn't real?"

A flush of pink appeared on the preteen's expression. "D-Did you hear everything?"

"Kind of, but I tried not to."

Her head went low, her bangs covering her blushing face in shame, "I'm so sorry…"

The older girl stared at her. "I don't see why you should be sorry. It's perfectly normal. Besides," as she now pulled out her high school uniform from the closet, "isn't it what you guys would call teenage love?" She paused for a moment. "Well, I guess "preteen love."

"I'll be thirteen soon." Ayumi pouted.

"Have fun with that when that time comes. Once you become a teen, all these problems come at you like a tidal wave."

"Eh?"

"Think of it as my version of figurative language. But it is true." As she buttoned her last uniform button and gave her friend a questioning look.

The younger girl only tilted her head in confusion. "Nani?"

"Nothing really, it's just that," Kokoro trailed off as she took a quick glance at her wristwatch, "you'll be late to school if you don't hurry up."

"I'll be late?" Ayumi repeated. Her eyes gazed over at the clock in her hands. "Ah! Why didn't you warn me sooner?!" Insert a thrown pillow

"At least I warned you now!" Kokoro shot back, dodging the soft marshmallow like pillow. They both glared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. Of course, they had to stop when they heard a small child's voice from downstairs.

"Kippei onii-chan! Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'll be alri-!"

"Stop talking! You'll give Yuzu-chan your cold!" They heard another voice command. Mostly likely Reiko who was probably starting a lecture. It took a couple minutes of them arguing before one of them gave up.

"Alright…." Kippei sighed as he began to walk back upstairs to his room.

"That baka." Kokoro murmured.

Ayumi finally dressed up, glanced over in confusion. "Eh?"

"I told him he should've brought an umbrella yesterday. But he was stubborn enough not to and look at him now." She pointed to the door down the hall. "Now he's sick in bed which means I have to do even more work by getting all of his homework. Hm…might as well record Sensei's lecture to him too…"

Ayumi giggled softly knowing that last comment she said was just sarcasm.

Downstairs….

"Hm…."

Reiko, who finished giving her many lectures to Kippei, now turned to see her other brother in the kitchen looking for something. Or was it someone? "What are you looking for?"

"Ah…do you know where mom is?" Satsuki questioned.

"She's doing her crossing guard duties," his older sister answered simply, but she suddenly frowned remembering the thought, "which isn't good…Kippei's sick and Kokoro has to be at school early to finish a group project, dad is at work, Ayumi doesn't know where Yuzu's school is, and I can't be late to work which leaves you…" as she trailed off.

"Me?" Satsuki repeated, wondering what his older sister meant by that.

She clapped her hands together with a happy grin. "Really? Satsuki? You can drop Yuzu off to school? I didn't think you were good with kids! Thanks! Ja ne!" as she quickly ran off leaving him behind with "her" responsibilities.

"That kinda sounds like a threat…" He sighed. But he should've expected that, his sister was always like that. Responsible in a weird way. From the corner of his eye, he noticed slight movement in the kitchen as if someone were trying to sneak away. "You can come out Ayumi."

Apparently, the girl who was hiding in the kitchen slowly appeared beside him. "Gomen, I didn't want to bother… what you and your sister were talking about."

"Actually it's no bother, you can do me a favor."

She glanced at him. "A favor?"

Satsuki began lacing up his shoes. "Tell sensei that I'll come late to school because I need to drop Yuzuyu off to preschool." Now that wasn't really him asking a favor, it was more like an order, but that's his way it seems.

Ayumi smiled. "Of course."

Yuzuyu who had been downstairs ready with her uniform and lunch, grinned while grabbing onto Satsuki's hand. Or more like his pinky finger because he wasn't the type to hold hands, plus the fact that Yuzuyu was a preschool child so her hands were too small for anyone older than her to hold onto. "Bye bye, Ayu onee-chan!"

"A-Ayu?" Ayumi repeated in confusion. That was a new one. She shook her head to forget about it since there was no time to think about names.

……………….

"Ayumi!" Mitsuki waved in excitement once she saw her friend slide the door open to the classroom.

"Mitsuki…." She smiled back, walking towards her. "Wow, I don't believe it, you're finally here after so long."

"Of course!" The dark haired girl announced in triumph as it changed to a sly smile. "Why…did you miss me THAT much?"

That deserved a small hit on the head. "Of course dummy."

Mitsuki laughed slightly before calming down. "Um…I kind of heard a little bit of what was going on while I was gone. So Madoka is giving you a hard time?"

"Well…it seems like each day, she recruits another person to give me a hard time. At first I was okay with it because it was just her and a couple of girls, then the rest of the girls in my class, and …ah, I don't know, math wasn't my best subject!" Ayumi explained and smiled at her last comment. "But as long as you're here, everything will be alright."

"Awww, Ayu-chan!" Her friend grinned. (Once again with the odd nickname) "You mean a lot to me too!"

Ayumi gave her a smile and rolled her eyes at where this conversation was going. It was starting to sound like a confession of love to each other. Mitsuki of course should've noticed that too.

As if she was reading her mind at the moment, she whispered. "How's your dad by the way?"

Out of all the people, Mitsuki was the only friend that knew about Ayumi's situation with her father. "He's….," she began while trying to conjure up a way to say this. "On the "ok" level so far."

"Just know that, I'll be here if you need me. Unless if I'm working then leave a message on my cell phone and I will positively, absolutely, one hundred percent call you back."

"Uh…you're putting too much thought in there, Mitsuki."

"Oh right!" Mitsuki laughed. "But for sure, I "will" call back."

Before Ayumi could respond back to that, a squeal of girls began to stare at the person who was just coming in at the doorway. Who would've known? Satsuki of course. "Did you already drop Yuzu-chan off to preschool? You're still here," and checked the clock, "on time."

He sat down in his seat beside her. "Yeah, her school isn't that far away. I don't see why Kippei always complains about being late all the time. Personally, I think he just gets distracted."

"Kya, Satsuki is a father!" Mitsuki joked before she and Ayumi would burst into giggles.

As for Madoka who was sitting not too far away with her "friends", could only glare at the two girls who were talking to Satsuki. "I don't see how Satsuki would confide in girls like them."

"You're right, we're the ones that are always talking to him", one of the girls emphasized.

The second fan girl nodded in agreement. "Should we keep up with the silent treatment as planned?"

"No, it's getting boring now." The third fan girl objected. "We should do something exciting while we still have a chance."

"We don't want to be found out though." Madoka added, and paused. "But…they always say less is more. We just need to push this girl to the point where she'll give up."

"Hm…" the three girls nodded.

"And I have just the perfect plan," The maroon haired girl smirked as she took out a small box from her desk. "First thing: Pushpins."

Afterschool

"Hm…I don't know, I'll have to check my schedule." Ayumi murmured as they were changing their shoes.

"Please?" Mitsuki pleaded even giving her the puppy eyed look.

"I told you I have to-" But before she could finish her sentence, she gave a small shriek and fell backwards.

"Is this a habit of yours? Tripping and falling out of nothing?"

She quickly opened her eyes to see Satsuki, once again to her rescue. "Ah…I'm clumsy that way…" she nervously laughed and stood up with his help. "Thanks."

"Eh? There are pushpins in your shoes!" Mitsuki stared in surprise, holding up one of Ayumi's shoes. "No wonder you fell over."

Ayumi noticed Satsuki's concern and had to think fast. "Uh, I think I put them there because I was going to uh…bring them to Kokoro for her group project because she forgot them, but she left the house early so I couldn't give it to her… so I left them in my shoes and forgot."

Though it may have convinced Mitsuki, Satsuki's reaction was the opposite. But if she didn't want to tell him, he might as well let it go. There's no use in making her talk about something she wasn't comfortable with.

He stared at his watch. Yuzuyu's school would be let out soon, so he might as well head on over there if he wanted to be there on time. "I better go pick up Yuzuyu, see you at home."

"Yeah…" Ayumi waved before he disappeared after the school doors.

"Ayu, can I borrow your mirror?" Mitsuki asked out of nowhere, reaching for the mirror hanging in her locker.

"Yeah, of course, here." She nodded and was about to hand it to her but accidentally let it slip from her hands, causing it to break into pieces on the floor.

They both stood there in surprise. "I'm sorry!" They said to each other in unison, before smiling.

"I really am sorry though, about your mirror." Mitsuki added, helping her friend pick up the broken pieces to the trash.

"Don't worry, I can always buy another one. Besides, it was partly my fault for being clumsy me."

Her friend nodded dropping the last piece in the garbage. "Ayumi? Do you believe in the superstitious belief that if you break a mirror…you get bad luck? I mean…SEVEN years of bad luck?"

Ayumi stared at her, unsure of how to answer. Sure, she was superstitious, but she never thought about it if the situation was real. "Well, I know breaking a mirror brings you bad luck…but I don't really think it would last seven years." she admitted.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" Mitsuki laughed nervously.

Awkward silence…

"So…see you tomorrow?"

Ayumi nodded. "Yeah, see you."

They both began to go their own ways. But deep down inside, they were both wishing that they knew the real answer. If only they knew the oncoming events that were about to occur.

"It seems pushpins don't work in this situation…" Madoka mumbled as she and the other girls came out of hiding.

"We should think of a different idea." The first fan girl declared, but it was obvious that they were doing that right now.

Madoka sighed. "We'll think of more ideas tomorrow, see you."

"Wait! Madoka!" The second fan girl called out, causing her to turn back. "Would you happen to know about Satsuki's relationship?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

The third fan girl spoke up. "Well, earlier today we heard Mitsuki saying how Satsuki is a father, and he was talking about a girl he was dropping off and picking up from preschool this morning and afternoon."

Madoka gave them an odd glance, tapping her foot impatiently. "Your point?"

"Well…" the three fan girls began, as they looked at each other and nodded. "Does that mean that Ayumi was pregnant and that was…her kid?

* * *

_**A/N: Uwah!** I updated finally ne? :D I'm sorry for the very long wait! Hoped you liked this chapter, and thank you so much to the following reviewers from Chapter 9!:_

_**younggem -** yes I agree, those girls are...well let's not say it here..lol**, kabelly -** fortunately, Satsuki is starting to appear into the story more, but I'm not sure what he can do to help her at the moment, he's not exactly like his brother Kippei, :D**,** **Apple Bubblegum - **Yay I updated! Yay you reviewed! Are you going to review again? lol, **imuzuok - **Yep! I agree, I updated even though it "was" short, but hey, it's an update! Sigh, aren't most fangirls like that? Haha, but I'm waiting for you to update your story!, **cindyyylam - **Madoka really is the worst! In fact why did I even put her in the story? lol, **ATOMIC ORANGE - **O.o Okies, you're going a little to far there with that comment, haha, **Ramen and Chopsticks - **Yes, another update, another set of drama, **Pokkin Choco - **Hooray for me! I updated ne? Well if you want to figure out what happens to Ayumi, read this chapter okies? 0, **Automatic Code Red 123 - **Sigh, of course in every fanclub, there's always the ringleader, **Spell it out! - **Yes, isn't that awesome? :D, **First Day High - **Hm, we'll probably see that a little later in the story, **Gogglelicious - **Haha! Woah, don't get TOO angry just yet...dances along with the elevator music, **Pandapple - **Ha! Nice, yes I believe I am a fangirl too, but hopefully not an obssessed figure like these girls here..., **Blossomskya!:D -** Thanks for reviewing and I updated now!, **neguam-tenshi - **I hurried and updated! Fine...so I didn't exactly hurry, but I updated, that works the same way. ;, **XxblackwingsxX - **Yes, I agree, I think I'm starting to get most of my readers to hate fangirls, sorry for the long wait, but thanks for reviewing!, and **hexgurl001 - **I appreciate your message! I'm glad to know that there are others out there who enjoy reading my stories._

_I also have a new story up! It's called My Girl, so please read and review if you're interested in reading more of AyumiXSatsuki stories! I'll update the next chapter soon if you do! haha._

**Oh, just a little f.y.i.: If you reviewed me and I don't reply, it's not that I don't like you or anything! (don't make assumptions like how these fangirls do in the story) It's usually easier for me to reply this way all together. Of course if it's a PM, then I'll reply back that way also.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Gasp! No way! Akane Naomi. Updated. Chapter. 11. Believe it.**_

* * *

_**Shy at first**_

_**Helpful to those in need**_

_**Optimistic**_

_**Uwah!**_

_**The knight on origami paper**_

_**Always Yuzu's friend**_

Madoka stared at them and laughed to their surprise, "Don't be idiots, don't you guys know that Satsuki has a younger cousin to take care of? That's who they were talking about earlier."

The second fan girl nodded, "That makes sense…Ayumi isn't that low to do that…"

"I mean, even if it was true what did you guys think we were going to do? Write a rumor on the school boards?" She looked at the girls who seemed to be sulking, "Rumors last 75 days anyways, it's a stupid idea to even think that."

"T-Then what do you think we should do?"

She closed her locker, "The school festival is coming up soon…"

* * *

_**Katakura Residence**_

"Eh?" Kokoro almost dropped her pencil while the two were talking and doing homework in their room, "I thought your class was going to do a haunted house."

The part time model sighed, resting her head on the table, "We were…until Madoka suddenly suggested having a model showdown of the latest fashion trends and before I knew it, almost everyone in the class was up for it. I'm supposed to be one of the models on stage. We didn't even vote on it. "I" didn't have a say in it…"

She watched the younger girl let out another sigh and laughed lightly, "But that shouldn't be a problem for you, you're a model in real life. What's the problem?"

Ayumi sat up, "I guess I'm…just not confident about it yet," she laughed nervously, "Silly me…" To tell the truth, she had a feeling something was up about this last minute plan.

Kokoro noticed the worry on her face, "I wonder if…" she asked herself. She shook her head and continued with her homework.

* * *

_**School Festival**_

"Uwah…Kokoro! Look! They have a haunted house! Ah! A cosplay café! A-"

Yuzuyu started to run after him," Ah! Kippei onii-chan! Wait for me!" She stopped running and inhaled and exhaled slowly, "No fair…you're too fast for me!"

"Kippei…" Kokoro glared at the boy who was already far ahead down the hallway like an excited little boy. Sometimes, she wondered who was really taking care of who, Yuzuyu or Kippei? "Yuzu-chan, let's go follow that baka."

She reached for the older girl's hand and smiled, "Okay!"

-----

"What?" The girl asked on her cell phone, she closed her eyes with a soft sigh, "I understand, I'll do my best. Bye." She pressed the end button on her phone and leaned against the wall to think. "Now what?" she thought.

-----

"Seems like everything is working out perfectly," Mitsuki grinned as she adjusted Ayumi's hairstyle for the performance practice, "aren't you glad that you were nominated to be one of the models?"

Ayumi continued to sit in the chair while her friend was adding in the last couple curls in her hair, "Doesn't it seem too perfect?"

"Eh?" The dark haired girl gave her a pouted face, "After I spent the past 35 minutes doing your hair-"

"No no," she laughed, "I meant that how practices and-"

"Good luck Ayumi-chan!"

"Do your best!"

"See?" She pointed the girls in their class, "Practices had no problems and suddenly the girls in our class are talking to me like they lost their memories of what happened before."

Mitsuki observed other girls from their class, they didn't look like they were planning something behind their backs, they were acting…perfectly normal. "Maybe this is their way of apologizing?"

"Hm…." She didn't feel confident about that.

"Madoka hasn't been in school the past couple days," her friend added, "do you think the show will really be alright today?"

"Ah, Madoka…" Ayumi remembered what their teacher told a couple girls in the classroom, "She called because her schedule changed at the last minute, the movie she's working in is taking longer than usual. Which means she won't be appearing until the end of the show…"

"That's too bad." Mitsuki spritzed on hairspray on the girl's hair and smiled, "There! It's done! See?" She wheeled the chair towards the mirror to prove it.

The tall girl looked at herself, "Uwah…it really is pretty!"

"All thanks to Meroko, she taught me." She giggled.

"Excuse me!" A girl in headset walked in," We're about to start the show in ten minutes so please be ready."

"You should change into your clothes," Mitsuki reminded her as they both walked off to the dressing rooms while the fan girls stood by pretending to act normal. Once there were sure that they were really gone, they looked at each other.

"Madoka won't be here until the show's almost over…." One of the fan girls muttered, as the other two nodded, "but it's a good thing I have a plan b."

* * *

**_Dressing Room_**

"Kubota-san."

"Yes?" The girl smiled turning over to the person who called her, "Eh? K-Katakura-kun?" Now was the perfect time to start feeling nervous. She noticed that he also had a headset around his neck, "Are you working backstage too?"

"I'm working upstairs with the lights and sound," he replied. A static sound and a muffled voice was heard from his headset which Ayumi guessed meant he had to leave soon. "Ah, I have to go," he hesitated, "Good luck."

She stood there stunned at those two simple words and grinned, "Let's do our best today."

Before he left the room, a rare smile appeared on his face, "Yeah."

"Katakura-kun!" The second fan girl waved to the boy who just left Ayumi's room, "Is Ayumi in there with anyone?"

He shook his head, "I think she's by herself, I didn't see Mitsuki with her."

"Perfect." she thought as she gave him an innocent smile, "Thanks!"

Once the door closed, Ayumi sighed in happiness, "He said good luck to me!"

Mitsuki peeked out from behind a rack of clothes, "I know, I heard!" she laughed at Ayumi's embarrassed expression. She guessed that her friend forgot that she was still in the room. "As soon as I saw him, I hid behind here, good hiding spot huh?"

She smiled, "Thanks Mitsuki, but you didn't have to hide."

"Oh you know you wanted to be alone with him."

"Alright alright, I give." The tall girl sighed in defeat, "Now let's go before…"

"Ayumi?" The dark haired girl stared at her friend worried, "What's wrong?"

She turned the doorknob and tried to push the door open, "I…I think we got locked in…" she shook her head, maybe she was supposed to pull not push, but the door still didn't budge. She let out a nervous laugh, "M-Maybe I'm just not strong enough," she tried again. Satsuki didn't have a problem with the door, so why was she?

Mitsuki winced at the sudden pain in her throat, but kept quiet. "Why now?" she thought. Being locked in the room was already a problem, hopefully they could get out before she got any worse.

"It's no use!" The girl gave up and leaned against the door.

"Ayumi…" Her friend hated seeing her face like that even though she was right, from the looks of it, they can't do anything about it, "Maybe if we call for help someone will hear us," she suggested pulling out her cell phone, "Uh…."

Ayumi pulled out her cell phone too as they both said in shock, "No service…"

"I don't get it, how could there be no service in the dressing rooms?" Mitsuki was annoyed with that. She winced again from the pain and was glad her friend didn't notice.

Before the taller girl could say any more, they noticed the light beginning to flicker. "Ah…how much I hate horror movies…"

"This is definitely a prank on us."

She turned to Mitsuki, "How can you be so sure?"

The dark haired girl sighed, "You couldn't tell? You did say that everyone was acting suspicious, this must've been a distraction to make us believe that until the day of the show when their real faces appear," she inhaled and exhaled slowly, "and we fell for it just barely…"

Right after her sentence, the lights went out, leaving the two in the dark. Mitsuki inhaled slowly, she was feeling really dizzy and now that it was dark, she didn't have to worry about Ayumi seeing her condition.

Ayumi was scared of what to do. She had to find a way out, she knew that whoever was behind all this wanted her to give up. Sure, she could just wait here until the end of the show, but that would just make things worse. "Mitsuki?"

She heard no reply and started to tense up. This was like a scene in a horror movie, minus the murderer on the loose. Mitsuki suddenly started coughing, making her panic, "Are you okay?"

And to answer her question, she heard a soft exhale before falling to the ground. "Mitsuki!"

Suddenly, the door began to open to reveal a girl with short dark hair, "Hey, what are you doing in a place like this?" But seeing that the other girl looked unconscious, she became concerned, "Is she okay?"

Ayumi shook her head, "No! She's not."

The girl bent down to help, and murmured something, "The nurse just left the infirmary ten minutes ago for a lunch break…"

"T-Then what should we do?"

"Find the paramedics duh!" The older girl answered, "There's one not too far from this building, we should go find them before she gets any worse."

-----

Ayumi sat outside the infirmary room where the paramedics were with emotions running through her mind, she wanted to be sad, worried, angry all at once. Whoever did this was going to far for it to be just a prank.

"I'm Miki."

"Huh?" She almost forgot that she came with a girl she just met.

"Sakashita Miki." She shrugged, "I prefer you call me Miki."

"Miki…" Ayumi repeated, "Kubota Ayumi, I'm fine if you call me Ayumi." The older girl nodded as another question popped in the conversation, "…How…"

"How was I able to open the door?" Miki quickly interrupted knowing what she was saying, she leaned back onto the wall and closed her eyes to rest, "There was a chair propped up beneath the door knob. I know it would be bad to come poking around a school I wasn't from backstage, but as soon as I heard voices," she opened her eyes and looked at her, "I had a feeling someone in there needed help."

Ayumi gazed down at the floor, "T-Thank you…you don't know how much it means to me…"

The girl smiled, "So, what was up with that? It looked like someone was trying to pull something on you guys."

"Ah about that…" Ayumi sighed, "Miki…what would you do…if people in your class started ignoring you and bullying you while the teachers didn't do anything about it?"

"That's easy."

"Eh?"

Miki looked at her, "I'd dye my hair red, turn rebellious against everyone and just not care about what anyone thinks."

"Er…uh…" Ayumi almost fell over at that type of answer.

"Or at least that's what I did," Miki muttered, "but someone taught me that it wasn't a smart thing to do," she smiled fondly, "There are just some things you don't learn in textbooks and that's a good lesson."

Ayumi sighed in relief, "I'm glad... Who were you going to see at our school festival?"

"I was going to watch my cousin who's in the show," they both glanced at the clock seeing it was already twenty minutes past scheduled time, "it already started…"

"You don't have to stay here, I feel bad that you're not over there."

She shook her head, "My cousin is working with the lights and sound, so it's not like I'll actually see him in the show. Satsuki has always been the type to work backstage."

Ayumi blinked, "K-Katakura-kun?"

Miki grinned, "Ah so you know him," but a frown appeared, "why are you still here? You're supposed to be on stage right?"

Ayumi was about to say something, but hesitated.

The dark haired girl shook her head and patted her shoulder, "I know you care about your friend, if you want, I'll wait right here for you."

"But!"

"No buts about it!" Miki ordered making the younger girl shut up. She winked, "You don't want those girls to think you're giving up right?"

It was quiet between them until she looked at her with a nod, "Yeah."

* * *

"Oi! Kubota-san!" One of the boys working backstage saw her run in from the door, "Where were you?" He shook his head, "Well no time to worry, you've got to get on stage pronto!"

Without a word, she ran towards the curtain of the stage ignoring the other girls and their comments as to why she decided to appear now. The girl with the headset murmured something on the headset about Ayumi's arrival and slightly pushed her on stage, "It's your turn," she said as the other models walked backstage.

Satsuki was relieved to hear from the girl backstage from the telex communication that Ayumi had just appeared. He was worried that something had happened and even if something did, he wouldn't be allowed to leave since the show already started. "Turn the other three switches up," he told the other boy working the light board.

Ayumi walked on stage with the other models and took a deep breath before walking out to the front, "Okay Ayumi, remember what they taught you at the photo shoot. Posture, walk with confidence, look straight…" she told herself and…suddenly, the incident with Mitsuki came to mind.

Madoka ran into the auditorium, wincing from the loud crowd cheers, "Ugh…I hate being in crowds…" she muttered seeing that they were all cheering for Ayumi's appearance. She stood at the back to avoid attention and observed her rival from afar, "Well, it's a good thing I came on time."

The preteen sighed softly as she walked back to the stage with the other models with a short pose and a strut off stage. "Something's wrong…" the maroon haired girl mumbled.

Satsuki took his headset off in disbelief in what he just saw. Ayumi wasn't being herself, he knew it. The real Ayumi he knew had a smile like the ones people saw in advertisements, this time, she looked like she was about to cry.

The girl on headset gave her a thumbs up, "Great job Kubota-san, go and hurry into the last outfit before the show ends."

"Yeah…" Ayumi gave her a small nod before rushing to change.

"She seems down today…" One of her classmates commented. "It's like she lost her smile…"

"Where is it?" The preteen model searched within the rack of clothes for the one taped with her name on it. She looked over at the couple of boxes and found something familiar, "Ah, found it." She rushed over to her outfit almost stepping on the scissors on the floor.

She stopped and looked back, "Scissors?" As she bent down to pick them up and nervously looked over at her outfit laying on top of the box to see it shred to pieces. She laughed softly letting herself sit down on the floor in defeat, "Guess this game is over…"

She went quiet already stressed out from what was going on. She couldn't use the other clothes on the rack since the other models already wore them on stage. This one was specially made to wow the audience as a finale. Now, it was ripped and ruined. Her vision was beginning to blur as she realized that tears were coming out.

"What kind of show was that?"

Ayumi turned to see the familiar maroon haired girl standing beside her, "You don't need to tell me…and what are you doing here? I thought you were coming after the show ended."

"I finished early, but besides that, what happened to your smile? That's not the Ayumi I know," Madoka looked at the outfit and the depressed girl on the floor, "Who did this?!"

She shrugged sadly, "It was ruined by the time I came backstage."

"Ayumi." Madoka said sternly dragging the girl away, "Come with me."

She stumbled in surprise not expecting her rival to suddenly drag her away to one of the trailers, "W-What are you doing?"

Her rival stopped and pulled out keys to open the back door to reveal a collection of outfits, "You!" she pointed, "are going on that stage! Even if it means I have to lend you an outfit."

Ayumi stared at her and sighed tiredly, "Don't bother. I wasn't doing a good job anyways."

Madoka smacked her lightly on the face which shocked the girl, "Pull yourself together! Is this what your friends want to see? Someone who wants to give up when she has a chance to do better?"

She touched the cheek that Madoka hit in slight pain, "Of course not…"

"Exactly! You don't think this is what your friend Mitsuki would want either!" She inhaled and exhaled slowly from raising her voice. "I know…" her eyes softened, "this isn't what you want Satsuki to think right?"

Ayumi blinked. Despite the things her rival had done to her, she was right about one thing. She wasn't the type to give up.

"Now get in there and pick an outfit!"

Moments later…

"That one suits you better," Madoka admitted seeing the current clothes Ayumi had on. A miniskirt with a colorful top over long sleeves with cute boots. Girly and her style.

She looked at the full body mirror and had to agree. It wasn't the exact same outfit, but…"It works…" she whispered, as Madoka smiled, her rival was back to normal.

"Madoka, you should come on stage with me."

Her smile dropped, "What?"

Ayumi smiled, "For helping me, I think you should come on stage with me. You're supposed to be in the show anyways."

"I already said I wasn-"

"Let's show that audience what kind of models we are!"

The maroon haired girl sighed shaking her head at the idea, but a soft laugh came from her mouth. It surprised her, but somehow, she couldn't find herself to hate her right now, "If you insist."

* * *

"Eh? Madoka-san just appeared at last minute?" Satsuki asked on his headset.

"Yeah, it turns out we have a change of plans, she's going to appear with Ayumi-chan."

Suddenly, he saw the two appear on stage, waving to the audience in different outfits from what they wore on practice days. Instead of worrying about the new change, he sat down in his chair and adjusted the light settings.

Hand in hand, Ayumi and Madoka were walking up to the front of the stage with their own poses. Ayumi glanced at her so called rival as she looked back with a smile. "Thank you…Madoka-san…" and a genuine smile appeared on the preteen's face.

Like magic, her smile changed the atmosphere in the audience, making everyone else smile and cheer loudly for the two. "Yeah! The show is a success!" One of the crew members upstairs chanted.

"Onee-chan!" Yuzuyu waved from the audience while the other two waved with grins on their faces as in to say, "Good job."

"Her smile came back," Satsuki smiled seeing the two walk off stage as he set down his headset gear and sighed in relief, "I'm glad."

* * *

_**A/N:** I know I know...my bad I updated after how long? Aside from hectic schedule and family issues going on, this is a chapter dedication to** babyviolin** for giving me an idea for this chappie. :) I haven't written Aishiteruze fics in a LONG time, so I'm sorry if my writing is "eh..."_

_I'm also sad because I couldn't really do more SatsukixAyumi scenes in this one - I kept revising on how the plot would work out and this is the result. Ah, but don't worry! More are to come in the next chapter!_

_Reviewers: Great, and how LONG do we have to wait for Chapter 12?_

_Akane Naomi: C:_

I want to thank my FAITHFUL reviewers: _**ATOMIC ORANGE:** Hahaha, yeah you did just put Kuya instead of Kya :) Lol! **Ramen and Chopsticks: **Ah, yes. I'm sneaky like that, glad to have you laughing :) **Namixas: **Yes it has been awhile, found your password for your login yet? haha, thanks for the line :D **Peace Heaven:** Glad you enjoyed it, sorry I couldn't update soon, :] **Pokkin Choco: **Hahahaha! Your review had ME smiling! **Automatic Code Red 123: **Nah you're not an idiot :P Hoped you liked the chappie. **Pandapple: **Words cannot express what I needed to say with that type of review. :D A very big T-H-A-N-K Y-O-U! **U.W.A.H Squad: **Hey it's cool :) **kabelly: **Sigh, yes they are crazy, sometimes I wonder what I should do to them, haha ;] **Apple Bubblegum: **Yes the Katakuras are quite popular - sigh, I can't keep up :P Oh and Mitsuki? She's a character from Full Moon - I have no idea why I started using her O.O **imuzuok: **Eek! Me too! :D And I'm the one writing it, how ironic! Haha. **Konoha's Kage: **Thanks! I had a hard time remembering his name too :P It's hard writing him in this story because his personality is a quiet type. I don't usually do crossovers so sometimes I wonder how I started doing that for this one? O.O **ShadowBlade7330: **Hahaha, I agree, but isn't that what makes the story interesting? Well not for Ayumi...** babyviolin: **Guess what? The day you checked for a new chapter, you get one! :D Thanks for reviewing and giving me an idea for chappie 11 - you're awesome. **sassybutt32: **O.O First of all, I want to say sorry because I published this chapter and didn't list you on here. (Here I was wondering why your name seemed familiar - dunno how I skipped over your name) :P But THANK YOU for reviewing, I'm glad you liked it :D I can't wait for the next chapter too! (lol)_

* * *


End file.
